


Piercings and Ramen

by Dreadful_Delight



Series: DreadfulDelights Dean and Cas Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Piercing, Coming Untouched, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Maybe i will write more about this, Orgasm, Praise, Prostate Orgasm, Roommates, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadful_Delight/pseuds/Dreadful_Delight
Summary: Thanks to my beta Cherry!Cas is angry about one of his Professors and needs sex to calm down.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: DreadfulDelights Dean and Cas Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	Piercings and Ramen

[](https://imgur.com/badMvlU)

Cas storms into his dorm room and lets out an angry moan. “What a stupid Professor, such an...assbutt!” he spat and threw his rucksack on the floor. 

“Hey! Is everything alright?” Dean called out from his room, because his video game was so loud and Cas opened the door. “No, nothing is alright… My professor is an assbutt and I hate him.” 

“Oh, why?” he asked and Cas huffed. “Because he's stupid, that's why… and he gave me 50% in my essay, 50%!” he said and tried to calm down, Dean continued to stare at his TV and played Need for Speed. 

“Oh man, that really sucks, Cas, I’m sorry.” he said.

Cas let his eyes wander over Dean’s body, hm. 

“Dean, can I fuck you? I need to calm down.” he asked and Dean nodded. “Sure, come here.” he said and clicked pause on his game, unbuckled his pants and took them off. He grabbed his controller again and laid down on his stomach, starting his game once again.

Cas went quickly to the bathroom, grabbed his lube and crawled behind Dean on his bed. “Thank you.” he whispered and pushed Dean's shirt up and gave him a kiss on his back. He pulled Dean to his knees, so that his ass was in the air and grabbed the lube and prepared Dean's hole, pushed slowly one finger in him. Dean focused on his game but moaned quietly. 

Cas loved Deans little moans and he loved that he is allowed to fuck Dean whenever he wanted, he just has to ask. He pushed his finger in and out, took a second and a third finger, opened and scissored Dean very good. Dean moaned and his dick got very hard, very fast. 

“Cas…” he moaned, but continued playing his game. 

Cas grinned and stroked Dean's back, pulled his finger out, lined his dick with Dean's hole, and slowly pushed his dick into him, moaning loudly. He grabbed Deans hips and started to fuck Dean fast, oh yes, thats exactly what he needed right now. 

“Ohh yes, Dean!” he moaned and closed his eyes, fucked Dean rougher and harder. He dug his nails into Dean's flesh, pulling Dean back on his dick every time he thrust into him. “YES!” he screamed. 

Dean moaned and tried to concentrate on his video game, but it wasn't really easy and when Cas brushed over his prostate with each thrust. His eyes rolled into his head. 

“Cas! Is that… jeez, is that a piercing?” he asked and Cas nodded, but Dean of course couldn't see it.  
“Yeah, it is… it's new and completely healed now, you like it? It's called Prince Albert.” he asked and Dean nodded fast. “Yeah… I love it, wow.” he whimpers, Cas piercing brushed over his prostate, over and over again. 

Cas didn't get slower, he kept increasing his pace and moaned loudly. “Oh Dean, fuck.” he moaned and Dean pressed pause on his game and groaned. 

“Cas, damn… please.” he moaned into his bed sheet and whimpered, his dick leaked with precum and he tried to fuck his mattress, but his dick just pushed into nothing.

Cas put one hand on Dean's shoulder and pulled him back, pressing Dean’s back onto his front. He wrapped his left arm around Dean’s stomach and his right arm around his chest. 

“Oh Dean, look at you, you're so perfect.” he purred into his ear, pushed his nose into Dean’s hair and took a deep breath. Dean looked in the mirror across the bed, he could see them perfectly, what a beautiful picture. Dean moaned loudly, he wanted to come, his dick pushed effortlessly in the air. “Cas.. please… I wanna come.” he slurred and Cas caressed Dean’s stomach, but did not touch his dick. 

“I know, come on my cock, baby, you can do it, right?” he whispered in Dean's ear and pushed his dick into Dean, over and over again. Dean nodded hasty and turned his head, kissed Cas' lips softly, but quickly. 

“I can do it.” he whispered and Cas smiled. “I know you can do it.”

He kissed Dean’s shoulder and pushed his cock into Dean, he wants to come too, desperately, but he wants to come with Dean together and his piercing brushes over Dean’s sweet spot, again and again. Dean’s body began to tremble, he moaned loudly.

“I’m gonna come… Cas.. CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!” he screamed, cumming all over his bed. Cas was so proud of him and pressed small kisses on Dean’s neck. He was coming shortly after Dean, deep in him, groaning his name. “DEEEEEEAN!” 

Both breath heavily and Cas kissed Dean's neck to calm him down. “Hmmm, you’re so perfect, Dean, what a good boy.” he praised him and Dean hummed, hmm, he really loves to hear that. 

After quite some time, he laid Dean carefully on the bed and pulled himself out of him, giving him a kiss on his hair. 

“I will make us some ramen.”


End file.
